


Pride and sheep pajamas

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Books, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bambam/Jinyoung fill for the Got7 Rare Pair Bingo Prompt 'Books'





	

Jinyoung snuggled closer into his blanket after he turned another page of his book. It was late, Bambam had gone to bed quite a while ago since he had stood up early and had had a long day. On one hand Jinyoung really wanted to join his boyfriend in the warm comfort of sleep, but on the other hand this book just got to the interesting part.

"Hyung, you're still reading?"

Jinyoung looked up and grinned. In the doorframe stood Bambam, but differently from his usual stylish self, his hair was ruffled from sleep, bedsheet-lines grazed his right cheek and his pajama with sheep counting each other on it was crumpled. His face looked soft and young; it remembered Jinyoung of the small and cute Bambam he got to know at first and fell in love with. He felt a proud surge at the fact that he was the only one ever seeing Bambam in this natural, unreserved state. While he liked both versions of Bambam, the grown up stylish one and this, this one was his favorite.

"Can't sleep?" Jinyoung asked and the younger nodded. Bambam dragged his feet forward and laid down next to the older one, nuzzling into his shoulder. He kissed along his throat to his jawline, but Jinyoung was immersed in his book again and paid Bambam no attention.

  
“Hyung, you’re reading too much, don’t you care for your boyfriend?”

  
“Are you jealous of a book?” Jinyoung chuckled at Bambam’s overly exaggerated pout. He laid the book away and took Bambam’s hand on his chest into his own, throwing the other arm around his shoulders.  
“I would never chose a book over you, Bam. See, I put it away.” He kissed the top of Bambam’s head. “Though main character guy here really makes me swoon!” He giggled as Bambam looked up at him with an ‘I hate you for making fun of me’ on his lips. Jinyoung dipped down to reach them and kiss the resentment away.

  
“Do you want to go to bed together?” Jinyoung asked, stroking Bambam’s hair as the younger closed his eyes. Bambam shook his head and crawled on top of Jinyoung and the older tried to move the blanket so it covered the younger too.

"What have you been reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

Bambam crunched his nose. "Isn't that like a, uh, chick flick? How do you say that in book-ish?" Jinyoung closed his arm around Bambam’s throat in a joking manner. Bambam laughed and pleaded for mercy, screaming that he was sorry.

  
After a moment of silence Bambam cuddled closer again to his boyfriend. "Read to me." He mumbled into Jinyoung's nape. Jinyoung picked up his book again and started reading from where he had left off.

  
“Change the main guy’s name for mine and the main girl’s with yours!” Bambam said after a while and Jinyoung snorted but did as he was told.

  
Just moments later, Bambam was breathing evenly and Jinyoung knew he was asleep. He kissed him on the head before he laid his book aside and carried himself and his boyfriend to bed.

"No sense for the classics, these kids nowadays."

**Author's Note:**

> Tip for ppl who want to read Pride&Prejudice: Don't. Read Elizabeth Gaskell's "North&South" instead. it's easier to read, the love story is similar but it's 100 times better.


End file.
